


Winter’s coming. Winter funs

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All the world's stage, Balin as Kings' nanny, M/M, Restless Bard wants his revenge, Thorin&Thranduil naughty boys, Thranduil takes an enormous fancy to winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Bard escaped. He wants to take his revenge on Thorin and chasing Thranduil. The Elven King discovers all the pleasures of winter and takes an enormous fancy to it. But not everything's funny as one might think.





	1. The Winter can be funny

Thranduil didn’t like winter. The day of their wedding wasn’t taken into account and likely was an exception.  
Of course he liked winter being in Mirkwood. It was magic time, the trees were covered with the thin layer of white snow and all nature was like in a whimsical fairy-tale. It was quiet and peaceful in forest that time. Thranduil was very fond of walking and pondering of his life along the paths in solitude.  
The winter in Erebor was different. There was a lot of open space and lots of snow everywhere. No trees at all. Only cold Lonely Mountain.  
***  
Thranduil was shivering, bundling himself up in a long fox-weasel furry mantle.  
He was outside with his Thorin, standing by the gate.  
Unlike the Elven King, the Dwarf King was hot on the contrary. Thorin was dressed in thin, grey, furry jacket. His hairy chest protruded halfway from unbuttoned shirt’s edge. The stormy wind was messing the hairs of his furry jacket’s collar with his own.  
“Aren’t you cold?” Thranduil was chattering his teeth.  
Thorin smiled joyfully to his beloved.  
“The winter can be very funny!” he replied.  
“What’s funny?” Thranduil wrinkled his nose in dissatisfaction, being puzzled.  
Thorin drew the shivering Elven King to his chest and hugged him, sharing his own warmth.  
“I remember I went sometimes with Fili and Kili to the west mountainside. We were sliding down the hill in sleigh. Oh, it was the happiest time!” he sighed out heavily as he was full of his memories now.  
“I see.” answered the Elven King, pressing himself tighter to soothe his beloved.  
“Why don’t we come back home and have tea? I’m frozen to death!” inquired Thranduil, looking miserably into his loving eyes.  
Thorin kissed his cold lips and clapped his back with approval.  
“Yes, miz duzkak, let’s go inside.”  
***  
Thranduil was pondering of Thorin’s words that winter could be funny.  
He was gazing into the window, having put his chin on his hands on the windowsill.  
The Elven King was watching two little boys who were playing snowballs outside with enthusiasm.  
This game seemed so exciting for Thranduil.  
He even smiled unwittingly when they fought each other first on the snowy ground and after were lying and giggling happily.  
“The winter can be funny!” Thranduil has repeated Thorin’s words to himself.  
He went then to his dressing room to find some suitable clothes to go out again.  
After a while he managed to find rather splendid snow-white fox-weasel jacket, long, black gloves and black, slinky breeches.  
Thranduil twisted himself in front of the mirror, admiring his perfect reflection with a certain pleasure.  
Then he went to the Throne Hall of Erebor.  
“Thorin are you busy?” wondered Thranduil, impatiently shifting from foot to foot and peering into darkness.  
Thorin was talking to Balin.  
“I am.” replied he. “What is it?”  
Thranduil came closer to the King of Erebor, smiling attractively to him.  
“How do I look?” asked he all of sudden.  
Thorin was confused with his question.  
“Perfect as always!” responded he without any hesitation.  
“Thank you. I’m of the same opinion!” agreed the Elven King contentedly.  
“Why don’t we climb up the mountain and slide down the hill?” he winked at Thorin.  
“Me and you?” the Dwarf King was amazed.  
Thranduil nodded happily.  
“It’ll be funny I think!”  
“You won’t be cold in it?” wondered Thorin suspiciously, pointing to his jacket that was too short for him.  
“I won’t!” promised Thranduil, giving him his long passionate kiss. “And if that happens you’ll save me from death with your hot body!” the Elven King embraced his neck.  
Balin was watching them with his silent humbleness.  
“Balin, we’ll go sliding down the hill” claimed Thorin, separating himself reluctantly from the Elven King’s hot lips.  
“Good, miz uzbad!” Balin looked friendly at them.  
***  
Thranduil and Thorin have reached the top of the west mountainside quickly.  
It was too windy up there. The wind was quite severe and cold, sweeping away the snow from the steeps of the rock.  
The Dwarf King has brought with him thin, steel, metal sheet with folded edges. He dropped it down on the icy ground and invited Thranduil.  
The Elven King was very impatient.  
“OK! What am I to do?” his voice was shivering from cold and eagerness at the same time.  
Thorin was gazing at him quite amazed.  
“Didn’t you slide down when a boy?”  
“I don’t have any mountains in my kingdom!” snapped Thranduil.  
Thorin smiled calmly to his beloved.  
“Sit down on the metal sheet and pull your legs close to you.” explained he.  
Thranduil flopped on the metal sheet immediately.  
“OK! I’m ready!” he muttered carelessly.  
“You forgot about me!” reminded Thorin, moving the Elven King forward and settling himself behind his beloved.  
“AH, Thorin! I think I’m gonna love it a lot!” giggled Thranduil, pressing himself tighter to Thorin’s body.  
Thorin smirked, having embraced Thranduil’s legs with his own ones.  
That thing has delighted the joyful Thranduil immensely.  
He seemed to be unknown with sliding at all as he even couldn’t imagine what it looked like.  
He wasn’t ready to it completely.  
Thorin pushed off his hands from the ground abruptly, and the metal sheet slipped off from the icy surface.  
The strong wind blew its cold breath to the Elven King’s tender face and ruffled his long hair violently.  
Thranduil was scared for a mere blink, catching his breath and putting his hands back swiftly, desperately seeking for Thorin’s hands.  
Next moment the sheet has increased its speed, sliding down even much faster.  
“AHHHH!” Thorin was screaming in delight, hugging the shoulders of the Elven King.  
This pleasant cry has affected scared Thranduil significantly, it calmed him down and made him change his mind and then it set him agog.  
He suddenly felt he liked its speedy rhythm and this cold wind didn’t bother him any longer. Besides, his Thorin was always near.  
The Elven King began yelling in pleasure loudly as well as if he was in his second childhood.  
They were sliding down to wide plateau ahead. The metal sheet bumped the ledge of the rock and threw Thranduil with Thorin forward.  
The Elven King flew head over heels to the snowy ground.  
Thorin has crashed down nearby as well.  
Thranduil made a snowball quickly and pelted with it to Thorin’s back.  
“Get it!” shouted he in excitement.  
But Thorin wasn’t baffled.  
He made his snowball and threw it to Thranduil’s side.  
The Elven King has dodged away rapidly.  
“Missed!” shouted he in teasing voice and flung his second snowball to Thorin’s chest.  
“Oh, you’re a little foxy creature!” Thorin has rushed to Thranduil but the Elven King tossed aside and arranged a crafty trip-up for Thorin.  
The Dwarf King has thwacked down to the ground immediately.  
Thranduil fell near, giggling and rolling in the snow.  
“The winter can be funny!” shrilled he loudly into the air.  
He began shaking Thorin madly, forcing him to get into fight.  
“Hear me, Thorin! I love and enjoy it a lot!!!” Thranduil shook his chest. “Fight me! Come on! Let’s fight!” the Elven King was nickering blithely.  
Thorin supported and shared his frolic, gripping the Elven King’s waist.  
Thranduil started struggling with the Dwarf King.  
“Defend yourself!” the Elven King resorted to blows.  
Thorin reflected his strikes quite cheerfully, lying on the ground.  
They were busy fighting deep in snow, not paying any attention to the strong and cold wind that involved with them all the time.  
The Elven King had not any desire to cease this funny battle until Thorin had caught his wrists and pulled closer to himself.  
“I love you! I love the way you are!” he whispered happily to the cheerful Elven King, his eyes were shining from happiness.  
Thranduil was smiling back to him cunningly.  
“Me too! Deeply and tremendously, nin meleth!” confirmed Thranduil, merging in hot and deep kiss with his Thorin.  
The Dwarf King responded to him. His arms hugged him tight, stroking his back in furry jacket. Thranduil also drew his beloved closer, having missed the thing they were so close to the edge of the rock.  
Thorin has leaned himself a bit forward and lost his balance, overturning the Elven King backwards, involving him in a headlong fall.  
They were rolling down the mountain for a while, groaning and gasping, not able to stop or slow this falling down.  
At last the Dwarf King has landed on the Elven King’s body, trampled him down into the snow.  
Yet, Thranduil was cheerfully giggling, gazing into Thorin’s eyes. He was lying on the white snow, his silver hair spread to sides, azure eyes were glittering with joyfulness. Thorin caught himself admiring his beloved, feeling spellbound with his irresistible beauty.  
“You’re so handsome, miz duzkak!” he couldn’t help but kiss him.  
“Ah! MMM……Ooh!” Thranduil attracted him closer and then turned over.  
Now he was sitting at Thorin’s top.  
His eyes were flickering joyfully at Thorin, his cheeks became pink because of the frost. The Elven King was smirking in his usual, sly way.  
“I want you!” uttered he quickly, loosening Thorin’s breeches.  
“Here?” Thorin was fidgeting uncomfortably underneath.  
“Here and now! confirmed Thranduil deliberately. “I can’t wait!”  
He was trying to loosen his own breeches now.  
“Mahal! We will be frozen to death!” tried to resist Thorin, seeing how rudely the wind was tossing and turning Thranduil’s long hair.  
“Hush! We won’t! I will be faster!” promised Thranduil.  
He squeezed Thorin’s cock in his cold hands.  
“BRRRR!!!” moaned Thorin from the unpleasant feeling.  
Thranduil then took his cold flesh into his warm mouth.  
“Oh, it’s much better now!” approved Thorin. “Your fox-weasel mantle would be in extra need now!” joked he.  
Thranduil has brightened, pulling the folded furry thing from behind.  
Thorin was unable to conceal his astonishment.  
“So you took it with you?”  
The Elven King has covered them both with his long fox-weasel mantle totally and returned to Thorin’s cock.  
He continued sucking it so hard and quick, that soon it became hardened after a few seconds.  
Thranduil dived out of the mantle and perched himself on Thorin’s aroused flesh.  
The Dwarf King has shuddered and moaned from the pleasure.  
“Are you sure you can come?” shouted he, helping Thranduil to hold the mantle that was going to fly away as the wind was making all attempts to tug it away from his hands.  
“Don’t distract me!” threatened him the Elven King in annoyance, strengthening and making harder his pushes, burying Thorin deeper into the snow.  
Thorin watched him concentrating on his inner uncontrollable desire.  
Such was Thranduil himself – stubborn and daring.  
Thorin loved his elf for his strong will and endless vitality.  
As the Dwarf King was away with his thoughts for some seconds so that was enough for the wind to snatch the mantle away. It was flown out of his hands into the air.  
“Could you please have it held tighter?” angrily roared Thranduil, sounding much pleasantly after with his loud moan. He was hit with his climax all of a sudden, shooting his hot cum on Thorin’s skin.  
The Elven King fell on Thorin’s chest, panting.  
“Well done! Praise worthy!” appraised him Thorin. “If you don’t mind I will take my turn when we come back.”  
Thranduil slightly tilted his head.  
“We need to find my mantle first!” his breath was still uneven.  
“Ok!” Thorin was patient. “Button your breeches and wait for me here. I’ll try to find it quickly!”  
Thranduil slipped down from Thorin unwillingly.  
***  
Thranduil has squinted his eyes, looking up at the blinding sun. The skies were covered with black, grim clouds.  
It seemed to pass about twenty minutes since Thorin had been gone to seek for his mantle.  
The Elven King was shifting himself from foot to foot, thrashing his arms against his body to keep warm.  
He froze in frustration, folded arms, shoulders in a hug.  
“Oh, Thorin! Where the hell are you?” cursed Thranduil, feeling as his indignation increased and decided to go after the Dwarf King.  
He was sure soon he would find his Thorin.  
It’s started snowing. The fuzzy snowflakes were falling slowly down. The pensive Elven King went forward, but did not mind where he was walking completely, so soon he stumbled at something in snow and sent himself flying into the snowdrift.  
“Damn it!” he jumped up, cleaning his eyes and hair from snow, spitting it out.  
Suddenly he has noticed some strange figure in front of him which stared fixedly at him.  
Believe it or not, it was Bard from Dale.  
Where the hell he came from? And what was he doing here at that moment? He seemed to track him down or what?  
“Oh, hello, Your Majesty!” the black haired man smiled broadly, baring his teeth. “I’m so lucky to meet you here alone!”  
Thranduil ceased shivering with cold and listened to his voice attentively.  
“I wonder why you’re walking all alone here?” Bard was approaching him slowly, holding something behind his back.  
The Elven King stood still and silent, watching his paces without blinking.  
“Got lost? Oh, poor King Thranduil!” he was sneering at him.  
The distance between them was reduced to ten steps.  
“I can become your consolation. I can love you even greater than your own dwarf!” Bard was smiling in disgusting way. “I’ll make your eyes shine brighter when you taste my love!”  
A quick thought came to Thranduil immediately as he has recognized this familiar voice.  
The voice which spoke to him in elvish once he was kidnapped.  
“So it was you who kidnapped and harassed me sexually?” Thranduil smirked in his sassy way. “I couldn’t even imagine you were able to do these dirty tricks to me!”  
“Your dearest lover Thorin haven't told you about my desire towards you, has he?” Bard shifted something in his hand behind his back.

“I should have realized it at once. You made all this filthy stuff, wrote these notes and entrapped me! ” the Elven King has squeezed his fists.  
“You liked my language a lot???” Bard broke into satisfied grin. “By the way, this short hair cut fits your eyes perfectly great!” he stared on the Elven King’s face impudently, waiting for his immediate, pained reaction, but to his surprise it remained the same tensed, squinted eyes and dead-pan expression on his face. So Bard gritted his teeth in hatred and muttered malevolently. “I know it never happens the way I want you to love me……so the last thing I can do for us is to kill you!!!”  
He suddenly rushed to Thranduil’s side, having pulled out a long dagger quickly from behind his back.  
To tell the truth, Thranduil seemed to expect it.  
Notwithstanding he was weaponless, he did not lose his courage and intercepted Bard’s hand with dagger swiftly, squeezing his wrist firmly. In two seconds Bard got a good punch on his nose and was cast aside, falling to the ground with his nose bleeding.  
His filthy eyes burst into flame wickedly.  
“Erebor’s whore! Thorin’s slut!” he wiped his blood, spitting.  
“Suck off, you loser!” the Elven King smirked triumphantly, kicking Bard’s dagger away. “And don’t forget this, thû nar (stinky rat)!”  
With growing satisfaction Thranduil watched Bard cowardly escaping away.  
Then the Elven King hurried his pace, going home down the hill. He wasn’t aware that Thorin had been already seeking for him.  
***  
The weather has been totally spoiled. It was snowing heavily, turning into terrible storm.  
The wind was gaining its strength, howling wildly.  
Thorin regretted he had left his Elven King alone in such stormy, horrible weather.  
He found his beloved’s mantle very quickly but when he came back Thranduil had been gone somewhere. Thorin thought he might have returned home as he’d been frozen and couldn’t have waited for Thorin’s return.  
The Dwarf King decided to set out for home.  
He went down, defending his eyes from the cold blowing wind with his hand.  
It was so warm and cozy within the mountain once he reached it. Thorin got warm fast.  
He noticed Balin coming along with a cup of tea and came closer to him.  
“Miz uzbad! You’re frozen! Please take a sip of hot tea!” Balin offered his cup to Thorin, smiling cordially.  
The Dwarf King drained the hot liquid in one gulp.  
“Thank you so much, Balin. You saved me!” thanked him Thorin, smiling in return. “Please also bring more tea to Thranduil he must have been frozen too!”  
Balin felt embarrassed.  
“I don’t mind it at all, miz uzbad, but where is Thranduil himself?”  
Thorin was seriously puzzled, staring inquiringly at him.  
“Miz uzbad, I’ve seen him with you last time.” reminded him Balin.  
Thorin was rather wary, getting pale.  
“Mahal! He will be frozen to death!” The Dwarf King was seriously alarmed. “Please ask the others to scour the mountain to find the Elven King!”  
He took the lit torch from the wall and left.  
***  
There was a hard snow storm outside. The wind was whistling and howling, throwing the heaps of harsh-scratching, thorny snow in face.  
The Dwarf King turned to other ten dwarves. They all held the lit torches.  
“We should hurry! Soon it gets dark and we won't see a thing! We should find the Elven King faster as he won’t be able to find his way back in such storm! Anyone who finds him, sends me a signal with his torch!” Thorin was trying to outvoice the strong wind.  
“Thorin, what was he wearing when you lost him?” Balin tried to distract his king from bad thoughts.  
“He was in short, white, furry jacket and black breeches” answered Thorin quickly, imagining the dreary picture of the Elven King frozen to death, he has shuddered from the harsh feeling inside right away.  
That was extremely unbearable vision for him. He wasn’t ready to this at all.  
Balin shook him up.  
“Thorin, return and calm down! We will certainly find him!” soothed him the white bearded dwarf.  
All the dwarves were scattered across the hill, looking everywhere thoroughly, peering into various pits and hollows covered with deep snow layer. They wasted about an hour but all was in vain, went down the drain as the Elven King disappeared in unknown direction totally.  
But still tracing hasn’t been ceased.  
It was about seven o’clock p.m. but the evening was even darker than the night itself.  
Thorin decided to return to the place where he had seen the Elven King for the last time. He was climbing up the hill when he felt the stormy wind began to throw him back, going to blow him away.  
The Dwarf King attempted to grip some protruding edge of the rock. But one of his hands slipped away every time. It wasn’t so easy to maintain the balance against such strong wind.  
Thorin has hung one hand on the rock’s edge, dangling his legs over the abyss.  
He urged himself not to look down and think of the Elven King’s life that was in serious danger now. And he was the one who ought to help him.  
Someone was coming along up there.  
The Dwarf King has squinted his eyes to descry who it was and probably was going to turn to this person for help.  
“Well, well, Thorin Oakenshield! What a nice meeting!” disgusting voice of Bard flew to him with the gust of wind.  
Thorin raised his head again.  
Bard continued to mock.  
“You’re in trouble and looking for help?” he bent to Thorin’s side.  
“I can help you …” he smirked maliciously, reaching for his hand. “Help you to fall down!” he stepped his boot on Thorin’s hand, pushing it away and sending the Dwarf King down, making him fall.  
“Farewell, Thorin!” shouted after him Bard, wickedly nickering.  
Thorin was falling and rolling down the hill. He tried to slow down his falling but instead hit himself twice against the stones quite painfully.  
The stone stair was underneath. The Dwarf King closed his eyes and has fallen upon the hard stone, hitting his head and fainted away; lay prone on the mountain stair.  
The wind was sweeping his body with white snow. Soon he was covered with thick layer of snow from head to foot.  
***  
Thranduil was very proud he banished this impudent moron Bard. He was going down the mountain stair slowly as it was dark and too slippery on it. Sometimes the Elven King touched the stone wall to keep the balance and to hold himself straight.  
Some mighty gust of wind almost swept him off his feet when he was turning right. Thranduil stooped, stretching his hands forward to soften the falling, and blundered against something solid.  
He was removing the snow and has stopped all of a sudden having seen Thorin’s body under it.  
“My god, Thorin!” Thranduil was scared to death, seen the unconscious, turned to blue, body of the Dwarf King. He quickly started cleaning him from the snow, trying to move or lift his stiff body. He puffed so loud, doing his best, attempting to move him away.  
“Oh, damn! You’re too heavy for me!” Thranduil was frustrated. He was rubbing Thorin’s cold limbs, kissing his hard, frozen lips.  
Suddenly he saw his lost fox mantle behind Thorin’s back.  
“Oh, you’ve found it!” exclaimed he gladly.  
Thranduil has spread out his mantle and rolled Thorin on it.  
“I don’t need it any longer!” he told mentally.  
Then he bent down and took the edges of the mantle, dragging unconscious Thorin after him slowly.  
Step by step he went down the mountain.  
Underneath he met alarmed Balin who really did not expect to see him at all.  
“My! Why! We were looking for you and you’ve found Thorin!” he was very happy to see them both.  
They wrapped frozen, unconscious Thorin into Thranduil’s mantle and laid him on the sleigh.  
***  
When Thorin woke up in his bed, he was enormously amazed as he found himself wrapped in Thranduil’s furry mantle.  
His Elven King was sitting on the bed close to him. Safe and sound. Smiling merrily to him.  
“Oh, you are here at last!” Thorin was very happy. “I saw Bard, you know…”  
“I know, I saw him either cowardly escaping, his nose bleeding!” Thranduil was very pleased with himself.  
The Dwarf King was listening to him attentively.  
“Unfortunately, he slipped away too fast otherwise I could drag him to you!” smirked sassy Thranduil and sneezed suddenly.  
“Uh? Oh! Your Majesty?!? Seems like you need a good treatment now.” advised him Thorin.  
“Heal me with your dwarvish charms!” Thranduil took off his clothes totally, crawling into Thorin’s furry cocoon.  
“I meant hot tea and honey!” giggled Thorin from tickle.  
“You’re hotter and better than anything in the world!” Thranduil wrinkled his nose in delightful smile and kissed Thorin.  
“I wonder if Balin or somebody else suddenly enters our room, would he be taken aback, seen this moving furry cocoon?” asked seductively Thranduil.  
“Let’s check it!” Thorin pulled his beloved’s body closer, kissing his warm lips. “But before the treatment you need a good spanking, Your Majesty!” told cheerfully the Dwarf King. “You made me worry for you that great!”  
Thranduil smirked perky, hearing the word spanking.  
“Oh, yeah! Punish me, nin meleth!” demanded he, began purring passionately, turning his butt to him.

***  
The very next day our two kings set out to Mirkwood for celebrating their sixth edinor (anniversary). They moved out from Erebor at dawn when it was ringing frost and the snow crunched under horses’ hoofs. Thranduil prepared everything quite thoroughly for this day and foretasted the forthcoming events in a flutter. He preferred the day of their wedding fell on weekend so then they could stay for two days in total in his place. But this year edinor fell on Orithil, therefore the Elven King planned to have as more things to be realized as possible.  
Thranduil has been excited since the early morning, he was chattering like a magpie on their way, asking the Dwarf King about so many things, torturing him that way during two hours that Thorin finally understood he’s got a headache.  
When they entered the snowbound forest, Thranduil suddenly became silent, then jumped from the horse back and led it by the bridle. Thorin did the same.  
The two kings were walking along the path, holding each other’s hands, being admired the pure and untouched beauty of the elvish forest. It seemed abandoned as not a single sound was heard here.

“It’s really so beautiful here in your realm, miz duzkak! I’ve never paid attention to it before.” confessed Thorin, his eyes were shining in delight. 

Thranduil smirked. 

“Yes, as far as I remember you’ve been to my place always in warm time, nin meleth. I’m sure you have quite repulsive impression of my gloom forest, haven’t you? But you must know that it wasn’t always in such dreadful condition. It was green over greener and I was very fond of walking along these paths so many times.”  
The Dwarf King smiled sympathetically to his beloved. “I understood now why you were very fond of sliding down the hill in Erebor.” Thorin stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
Thranduil frowned in puzzlement, staring at him a bit sheepishly. 

“Cause, it’s deadly dull here!” uttered merrily Thorin. 

“What?” resented the Elven King, having got his beloved was simply teasing him, but only for fun. “Oh! You are little tinker! I'll teach you to speak to me like that!” the Elven King attacked Thorin all of a sudden, having dumped him on the snowy ground.  
They were fighting each other for a while. Thranduil tried to get Thorin’s shirt opened to stuff the snow under it, but then the Dwarf King toppled him back and leaned on him. “Gotcha, my dearest Majesty!” he winked mysteriously at him.  
Next moment the Dwarf King started to grope his body with his cold hands, making him wiggle underneath in squeals. 

“Oh, Thorin! Stop it, please!” Thranduil was twitching in tears as it was quite ticklish to bear it. 

Thorin bent and kissed his beloved tenderly. “Love you so much!” he was peering enchanted into his bottomless, azure eyes, at his flushed cheeks and half opened in smile mouth.

Thranduil froze suddenly, getting serious and looked up. 

“What’s happened?” wondered Thorin. 

“Watch out! There is an orc up there!” shouted the Elven King in a loud voice, pushing Thorin away. 

The Dwarf King tried to get up quickly but was sent flying aside as Thranduil seized the moment and used his chance to saddle his beloved. “Gotcha, my dearest Dwarf King!” he looked triumphantly above him, his eyes squinted, radiating joy. 

Thorin stared at him a little bit amazed.

“You really have the knack of a thing, Your Majesty, having caught me in your tricky hands of enchantment again!” 

Thranduil’s lips stretched in delighted smile. He liked Thorin’s words a lot.

“You know what, nin meleth?” he licked his lips, stooping to his face and getting closer to his captivating eyes. “I’m so horny now, nin meleth, having captured you off guard, I can’t easily breathe…” Thranduil covered Thorin’s lips with his own ones, luring him to merge in a sweet, tempting kiss. The Dwarf King sensed as unpreventable, arousing desire was increasing in him fast, making him tensed hard inside. But he also understood they would be frozen to death if they both were carried away by temptation the present moment. So he pushed his beloved a little away and smiled boldly to him.  
“Miz duzkak, you wanted me to fuck you on your throne one more time?” he inquired. 

The Elven King was really shocked with his words and shivered but not from cold at all but from awesome excitement. He opened his mouth wide, squinted his eyes and bent his brows, showing his giant astonishment. 

“Oh, Thorin, what have you done? I nearly cum from your words!” he claimed in stunned voice. 

The Dwarf King laughed underneath merrily as it worked exactly the way he wanted it to work. “It was so intended by me!” 

The Elven King pulled him up from the ground, urging him to go. 

“Come on, Thorin! Go! Go! Go! You made me really hot!” he hugged him from behind and whispered sassy into his ear. “Want you to fuck me not only on my throne but on my luxurious, silky sheets on my bed as well…” he sighed out into his ear with his eyes closed, licking his lips. “When I hug your hips tight, pressing you tighter to me, sending my sweet moans of delight into your ears…” he squeezed his buttocks and then slapped them harshly.  
***  
Despite the Elven King was hot in his desire to stay as soon as possible with his Dwarf King in intimate ambience, he let them both have a slap-up, sublime, robust dinner. The big, wooden, round table groaned with food. There were even extraordinary, gourmet items like the stew which was a conglomeration of seafood and vegetables especially to the Elven King’s taste and various meat and cheese dishes from bull and rabbit in tasty milky and cheese sauces.  
This thing was arranged only due to Thranduil’s ambitious aim as he planned to use Thorin’s sexual abilities at full charge till that would be totally played-out.  
The both kings were tasting their delicious meals during an hour and then Thorin invited his beloved to dance. Thranduil didn’t mind such a prelude.  
Two heartsick lovers, embraced tightly were dancing on veranda, enjoying their sensual intimacy, exchanging each other’s stimulating kisses and mutual caresses.  
“Do you remember we danced here next day right after our wedding night and the words I’ve told you that moment, miz duzkak?” Thorin smiled tenderly, peering with love into his beloved’s eyes and hugging him gently.

“Oh, yeah!” smiled cheekily Thranduil. “You told me that all you ever wanted and ever needed had been in your arms that moment. That is me, nin meleth!” he kissed Thorin ardently and pressed himself tighter to him. 

They were gazing into each other enamored eyes faithfully. 

“Yes, miz duzkak,” repeated Thorin, recollecting his thoughts. “The words are very unnecessary as they are redundant, do only harm…” 

Thranduil gifted him cunning glance and uttered. “I do love romance a lot, nin meleth, and the two of us can dance the night away like that unforgettable moment in past, but I think that’s enough with this sweet stuff as I deadly miss our fucking. Think, I’m gonna die now if we won’t start it right now.” 

Thorin laughed cheerfully at his words. “You are relentless, Your Majesty!” 

Thranduil started to nod. “We can sometimes mix business with pleasure. You can fuck me and admire me simultaneously. 

The Dwarf King can’t help but smile. He attracted his beloved closer and kissed him seductively. “What place do you wish to start at?” 

His excited Elven King has played his eyebrows, smiling playfully to him. 

“You're so smart, you figure it out!”

***  
Thranduil felt a total winner not less as he was receiving from his Dwarf King at the present moment the thing that he wished to experience once again since last year.  
He was overexcited as he waited for it for so long time and now when Thorin was fucking him hard, having pressed him to the back of his own throne, he was unable to control his feelings and his body as it yelled from excessive pleasure that crushed over it like a storm. And his tongue cannot hold its cry inside of him any longer.

The Elven King was moaning very loudly in fever and grabbed the wooden latticework having inserted his fingers into the holes. Delightful waves of shiver ran over him again and again, forcing his body to flutter in a hot fire. The Dwarf King was so horny and so forceful; he drove him crazy, doing this absolutely brilliantly, right the way he liked him to do it. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Thranduil screamed in passion so loudly that his voice echoed in each corner of his palace. And that moment they heard Tauriel’s voice unexpectedly.

“My lord, are you all right?” she said somewhere behind.

“Fuck you!” cussed Thranduil barely audible. Thorin has slightly turned his head back but saw no one. Nevertheless he coughed quietly and bent to Thranduil’s ear. 

“My loudly moaning Majesty, think it’s time to continue our pleasures in your bedroom. I’m sure she’s not the only one who heard your passionate cry now.” he chuckled. 

Thranduil jammed his cock. 

“Damn this fucking Silvan brazen huzzy! I wish I would strangle her! She has her nose in everything!” he roared angrily.

“She’s just solicitous for your welfare, Your Majesty.” corrected him Thorin. 

Thranduil cussed in elvish instead.

***  
They had to whistle off quickly, right in the middle of their pleasant process. Thranduil was very nervous as the things went awry.

However his frustration changed into exultation very soon as his Dwarf King invented pretty new pose for fucking. The Elven King was very fond of silky linen as it caressed his tender skin very teasingly. The King of Erebor signed the agreement with the best weavers from Lindon and each month they sent their freshly manufactured masterpieces to Erebor only for his dearest Elven King to make him happy. The Dwarf King also liked that sweet sensation of the smooth tissue sliding along his beloved’s pale, silky like skin.

When they came to his royal bedroom, Thorin put two white pillows under Thranduil’s belly for making him higher.

“Oh, God! Thorin!!!” cried in ecstatic exclamation Thranduil as he felt the Dwarf King thrust in him. His beloved’s thick, hardened cock pierced his body, reverberating with painful, shivering pleasure all over his entity. The Elven King moaned loudly and puffed underneath, once his Thorin started to push; and the first moves were very slow and rather sensitive for better feeling the new sensation. When they both seemed to get used to this rhythm, Thorin proceeded to the next stage, moving deeper and faster and Thranduil began to puff and moan louder under his strong onset, that was unbearably hot, and he thought he would explode in thousand pieces now when Thorin squeezed his buttocks hard, penetrating into him deeper and deeper, hitting his testicles against his beloved’s butt. Thranduil’s burning, tensed to the limit cock was rubbing against silky surface that teased him quite seductively and sweetly.  
“Oh, nin meleth…I’m not…able…to take it…any more…AHHHHH!!!!” the Elven King flushed, going hot and cold, suffocating in sweet cry of pleasure, cumming upon the silky pillows under him.  
The Dwarf King heard him crying beneath in bliss and let himself lose control and cease this speedy rhythm with such a powerful culmination that took his breath away immediately, and it was like as if he was thrown into ice cold water. He fell on Thranduil’s back, panting into his ear, sweaty and weary a lot, not from fatigue but from the stunning feeling that overwhelmed him totally.  
His beloved was still in silent sobs underneath. Thorin kissed his ear and stroke his hair. “Sorry, I’ve made your body ache…I wished….”

“That was extremely delightful ache, nin meleth,” replied Thranduil. “I’ve never ever been pleased with your fucking so much like this time. My climax was like a fire explosion. Seemed, it burnt up my body in flames of your hot, passionate attack.” smiled weakly Thranduil.  
Thorin kissed his cheek, fondling his smooth hip. “Thank you for your trust, miz duzkak. I’ve felt you so deeply inside and that was really terrific to sense. Can’t describe it in words…” he breathed out, leaning his head on Thranduil’s shoulder and feeling as he’s about to pass out any minute.  
The both kings were dipping into relaxing slumber. And the Dwarf King fell asleep on Thranduil’s back, remained inside of him. The beautiful, blissful dream of two satiated lovers lasted about two hours.

Thranduil woke up first and moved slightly under the Dwarf King. Thorin felt it and got off his body right away, releasing him. The Elven King stretched himself, bending and unbending his stiff limbs.

“You know, what, nin meleth,” said he enthusiastically. “I’ve just remembered our wedding night, when I reached one climax after another one, one after another, one by one….”

“Yeah,” interfered Thorin, chuckling. “I remember, you were fired up immensely and couldn’t get enough of pleasure, asking me to go on with it.” 

Thranduil pinched his side very slightly and giggled.

“Well, I was really horny for you that moment,” confessed he. “That sensation was brand new for me and I’ve been totally devoured by your tender and at the same time passionate fucking me.”

“Yes, miz duzkak, I was delighted tremendously and felt the happiest dwarf, possessing such a precious treasure, I meant you!” Thorin kissed him ardently.

The Elven King gifted him fascinated smile with a bright taint of pride.  
“Let me bring some wine and fruit for us to continue our feast.” he said. “You may continue to overwhelm me with a profusion of compliment sooner, nin meleth.” He winked at him playfully.  
The Dwarf King smiled and got up from the bed, approaching his companion.  
“Do not burden you with such a trifle, miz duzkak and stay here. I will arrange everything swiftly.” he kissed Thranduil, having drawn him closer, embracing his waist.  
“Good!” his beloved played his brows coquettishly. “Do not make any delays, nin meleth. I’ll smack my lips waiting for your return!” he gave very hot and pleasant kiss to Thorin, teasing him. “You’ll get more of it and even hotter if you come back in two minutes.”  
Thorin laughed cheerfully.  
“You know, Your Majesty, sometimes you really amaze me with your requests,” cleared out he. “As far as I know the wine storage is too far from this place, downstairs. Thus I’ll be able to come back in 10 minutes only and no less.”  
Thranduil addressed him displeased, peevish smile.  
“Don't get lippy with me, nin meleth and be quick!” he patted his cheek and having turned him face to the door, slapped his butt prodding him to go.  
***

The Dwarf King returned in 10 minutes as he promised. Thranduil was waiting for him reclined on his silky pillows in a very seductive pose with dreamy, languor eyes.  
“Very well, nin meleth. Seemed, you met deadline, so I’m happy to say you’re welcome!” he tipped Thorin a wink, inviting him to bed.  
The Dwarf King poured sparkling, ruby liquid with berry scent into deep, wide glasses.  
“To you, miz duzkak, and to our union. Let it lasts and only strengthens with each year.” he clank his glass with the Elven King’s glass.  
“Did you like my present, nin meleth?” wondered Thranduil a bit fussy, drinking his wine.  
Thorin recalled his today morning distinctly.  
…He woke up in the morning very early; his dearest elf was napping sweetly on his pillow, smiling in his dream so Thorin had to slip away on tiptoes very quietly from their room.  
He made his way to the treasure hoard where he kept Thranduil’s present for their sixth edinor. His fidgety Elven King was too curious about it and he warmed Thorin’s ears, trying to worm a secret out of him. But Thorin was very firm and short-spoken, instead so the Elven King could get nothing from him.  
The Dwarf King was sure his companion would appreciate his surprise as it was really a masterpiece. One of his old friends from Ered Luin brought this marvelous thing with him to Erebor and Thorin purchased it as he was immediately taken by the idea of redesigning it.  
He found it very quickly in his secret place, among the heap of golden coins, cups and other shining things. The wooden, heart shaped box with secret, precious thing inside.  
Thorin was carrying it forward very cautiously along the passages. When he almost approached their chamber, he found out suddenly that the key that stuck out from the box was missing. Obviously, he lost it somehow accidentally. The Dwarf King couldn’t understand how this thing had happened as he was the only one who held this box, never leaving his treasure hoard with it. Perhaps this tiny key could just fall into golden heap and had been lost forever and it was hard, really impossible to find it the present moment.  
Thorin froze for a moment in front of the door, balancing in indecision, realizing that it will be impossible to unlock it now and that meant his present would be useless. He simply would not be able to show it and amaze his beloved. He was searching for any good solution, but couldn’t find anything decent exactly.  
So he entered their chamber very silently and put the box near Thranduil on his pillow.  
The Elven King, that cunning fox, seemed not to sleep at all as he opened one eye first and saw the Dwarf King right away. He realized that there was no any need to pretend he was still asleep and gazed at Thorin in amazement.  
“Maer Arduil, nin meleth!” he uttered, smiling slyly. “Seems, you’ve got the key from my heart already?!?”  
“Good morning, miz duzkak,” replied Thorin kindly. “And happy edinor to you!” he bent to his face and gave him prolonged and very tempting kiss. When he was parting with him, Thranduil pulled Thorin back to his side by some chain that appeared on his neck unexpectedly and its end was clamped in Thranduil’s fist now.  
“Don’t you see I gave you the key to my heart?” asked he, unclenching his fist.  
Thorin’s eyes froze in amazement as he noticed exactly the very key from the wooden box he lost in his treasure hoard.  
“Where did you get this?” he frowned, looking at him stupefied.  
Thranduil was bewildered with his question, he couldn’t tell a thing.  
“That’s the key to my heart!” repeated he simply.  
Thorin frowned more.  
“How did you guess there was a heart inside? Have you opened it?” he inquired disappointed voice.  
“Guessed what? What heart?” the Elven King looked really unaware, thus the Dwarf King suggested he knew nothing and just found the key. Therefore he relaxed and took off the silver key on chain from his neck, stretching it to Thranduil.  
“I’d like you to open this box.” he smiled warmly.  
The Elven King’s eyes flamed with awesome curiosity when he took the silver key from Thorin’s palm. He inserted it into the keyhole of the box and turned it clockwise. The cover opened with a click and he heard a terrific, pleasant music pouring from out there. There was a diamond heart pendant on a stand, surrounded with tiny mirrors on the walls and under it, which rotated to music, reflecting and shifting the light of the numerous edges of the diamond heart, making it shine much brighter.  
Thranduil froze breathless, watching this perfect thing, unable to move or to utter a single word. He was only trembling in great admiration.  
“Happy anniversary, miz duzkak!” repeated Thorin, taking out the crystal and placing it on the chain near the silver key. And then he hung it on Thranduil’s neck.  
The Elven King couldn’t stand but take hold of the heart and the key into his hands, examining them greedily. There was a magnificent, marvelous, silver rose inside of the diamond. It looked like it dwelled in there. Thranduil was turning the crystal heart, flabbergasted, trying to understand how this flower was placed inside.  
He wrinkled his forehead, biting his lips curiously and then stared at the Dwarf King, stunned.

“How did you put this flower inside? I mean is it possible to take it out?” he wondered impatiently.  
“Why?” asked the Dwarf King perplexedly. “Isn’t it more attractive when it’s inside?”  
“Well, yes,” agreed Thranduil. “I just wondered how you’ve done this. The flower in heart, what does it mean, nin meleth?” he stared at Thorin his innocent, endless azure eyes.  
Thorin embraced his hands holding the heart and smiled lovingly.  
“Miz duzkak, that means you have dwelled and bloomed in my heart like this tender, pure, delicate, beautiful flower and I gift my blossoming heart to you as it’s eternally yours now.”  
Thranduil blushed from ear to ear.  
“That is so romantic, nin meleth. I’m really happy to hear it.” he whispered  
Thorin bent to his face and they both gladdened themselves with sweet kisses. Thranduil loosened his grip of the heart and the key, and fell backward on the bed under the soft pressure of the Dwarf King and soon the two kings were carried away by temptation…  
“Nin meleth?” called him Thranduil. “Did you like my present?”

The Dwarf King addressed him warm and adoring glance, pulling himself away from his memories.  
“Of course, miz duzkak! You’ve found the key from MY heart. You succeeded to open it as your key fit it perfectly well!” He smiled, remembering his flutter and indecision in front of the door when he was at a loss.  
The Elven King smiled slyly in return, feeling highly honored. “I’ve tried to strike you too, nin meleth,” he clank his glass with Thorin’s one. “And I’m really happy I managed to hit the spot!”  
The Dwarf King laughed cheerfully.  
“Yeah. I even think you hit the very core of it.”  
They exchanged their sweet kisses and had a taste of sweetish, ruby wine. Then Thranduil suddenly took the glasses away and moved closer to the Dwarf King. He was gazing at his beloved for some seconds faithfully, enjoying the moment of intimacy. Nevertheless something disturbed him inside, some curiosity that threatened to break out any moment. 

The Elven King licked his lips, plucking up his spirits.

“I wonder what you would do if I never responded to you?” asked Thranduil, peering tipsy eyes at Thorin.  
Thorin replied right away without pondering.  
“You know the answer yourself. I would be dead. Azog would have killed me. You’d never have saved me. ” he said.  
“What makes you think so?” tensed Thranduil, breaking in after some pause.  
“My love was spurned, I’ve seen no sense to live further.” confessed the Dwarf King sincerely.  
“That would be really horrible! I wouldn’t wish such end for you, for us, for you and me.” agreed the Elven King in an agitated manner, diving into Thorin’s embrace and snuggling on his chest. “I’m really lucky I have saved you, nin meleth!” confirmed he, pressing himself tighter to his beloved and rubbing his cheek against his bare chest.  
“And I am lucky that I’ve found you, mean we are together, miz duzkak!” joined him Thorin, caressing his silky hair and kissed his forehead.  
Thranduil sighed sorely all of a sudden. To tell the truth he was tortured by another curious question he was going to shoot off.  
“But Thorin, I mean what would you, what would you do if we never ever met with you? Would you find someone for you?” the Elven King made a pause, staring curiously into his blurred eyes. “Well, some girl, perhaps? Ahh?”  
The Dwarf King smiled intrigued to his beloved.  
“I don’t know, miz duzkak. But why are you asking?” he wondered.  
Thranduil wrinkled his nose.  
“Because I’m too jealous of you and will never stand for any rival to me who will try to cross my way and win over your heart!” declared he seriously, but then winked at him with his tipsy eyes.  
Thorin laughed merrily.  
“You contradict yourself, miz duzkak. If we would never meet as you said then you would never ever have known about me and my beloved!”  
Thranduil suddenly squeezed Thorin in his tenacious grip having pressed him to bed.  
“Aha! Gotcha! You said you and your beloved! I’ve just caught you that you’re dreaming of it, of her!” he pretended angry, scaring the Dwarf King his flashy eyes.  
Thorin was chuckling underneath.  
“I only imagined it as you just asked,” he looked loving eyes into Thranduil’s irritated eyes. “It would never ever happen to me of course, miz duzkak.” assured he.  
“Still you imagined!” the Elven King pouted, showing his arrogance and hurt through his squinted eyes. “It's no use trying it on with me! It’s no good trying to wiggle out of this!”  
Next moment he pounced on Thorin like a hungry panther, roaring and kissing his neck and even biting it slightly. The Dwarf King had a nice laugh underneath.  
Their eyes met again, when Thranduil stooped to Thorin’s lips and the both kings seemed to have this chemistry moment.  
“My fingers itch to give it hot and strong to you!” whispered excitedly the Elven King nearly touching half opened Thorin’s lips. “So now get ready to burn up in the flames of my passion.”  
The Dwarf King smiled and stared delightedly into his eyes.  
“There is a strong fire burning already in my heart, miz duzkak, and I really wish our desires meet together.”  
“Yeah, nin meleth! Let us be inflamed with our love and burn up in each other’s arms!” he pressed his eager lips to the Dwarf King’s ones and they both surrendered to this captivating fever.

***  
Late in the day the two of them were dancing again to the quiet music of Thorin’s musical box on Rhúnen Gilgalad veranda. In spite of tiny, merry snowstorm outside, it was very warm on this small, stone island close to the top of the mountain.  
This moment while playful, little wind was throwing the fuzzy snowflakes against the window, and the bright stars were shining in the dark sky, the two kings were moving slowly, embraced tightly, and sometimes lifted their heads to the skies to feast their eyes on beautiful vision. The frozen waterfall stood still outside the glass, and quaint white crystals were protruding to different sides, like spikes.  
The Elven King showed those frisky twinkles in his eyes to admired Thorin and uttered, stretching his body in his beloved’s arms.  
“You have remembered today already as we danced here after our wedding night, but do you remember how cold it was on Rhiw 14th? And what kind of fools we were, having burnt up lots of candles here?” he shoved his nose into Thorin’s shirt collar for a second and then giggled, pressing himself closer to his chest and squeezing Thorin’s waist in strong hold.  
The Dwarf King laughed cheerfully, stroking his silky hair.  
“Yes. Seemed, we burned up dozens of them!”  
“Yeah! And we were shivering and huddling against each other like miserable rabbits!” interfered Thranduil.  
Thorin hugged his treasurable Elven King and kissed him.  
“You will never ever feel cold here, miz duzkak!” promised him Thorin.  
Thranduil looked around very pleased and said. “Yeah, this and all the following Rhiw, as you are good with your hands!”  
Thorin traced his beloved’s glance and dipped into his memories.  
He recollected as he improved the design of this place greatly since the moment they first danced here when they married each other. They burned up a dozen of candles trying to get warm. Next time he came to Thranduil’s veranda with two dwarves and the kit of tools. Soon it was glassed, and where was open space before, now had fine patterns on it. The construction was rather complicated and easy at the same moment. A kind of engineering feat. The Elven King could operate it himself. It was only necessary to twist the handle to lift or low the windows. It turned out to be very useful not only in winter and autumn as it protected from the cold wind and abundant precipitation, but also served well in summer, helping greatly from the ardent sun. The upper glass in the ceiling demonstrated very attractive view of the starry sky at night.  
Suddenly the wind-up in box has ended and the music stopped playing and distracted Thorin from his memories.  
“The music stopped…” uttered quietly Thranduil, sending aloof glance into his partner’s eyes.  
The Dwarf King addressed him astounding smile and whispered gently.  
“It’s in my heart now, miz duzkak!”  
He kissed Thranduil sweetly.  
The cunning smile has played on the Elven King’s lips.  
“Then let me have a better hearing of it, nin meleth!” Thranduil attracted his partner and pulled him to the furry, white rug on the floor.  
Shining and sparkling like little, dazzling crystals, the stars were witnessing their love.

***  
On Orgaladh afternoon both kings were returning home from Mirkwood. The forest was silent and seemed abandoned and they seemed to be the only livings those existed here. 

Thranduil jumped off from the horse suddenly and asked Thorin to do the same. He took him by the hand and led him to the wood thicket. 

“Where are we going to?” wondered the Dwarf King. “Do you wish to show me anything?” 

“Hush!” hissed the Elven King, looking around suspiciously and then glanced at the Dwarf King. 

“Watch out!” shouted Thorin, the moment the broad prickly paw of pine tree slashed Thranduil right into his face, scratching it and strewing the snow over him. 

“What’s the hell?!?” exclaimed Thranduil in irritation, collapsing on Thorin who was behind him. He got up very swiftly, spitting out the snow and shaking it out of his garment. 

The Dwarf King helped him to remove the snow and cleaned himself as well. 

“Are you all right?” he was very concerned. 

The Elven King cleaned himself up at last and having arranged his hair, looked mysteriously at Thorin. “I’m all right, nin meleth, don’t be in a twit!” he took his beloved’s hand. “Come along, I want you to see something…” he kept an intriguing smile on his lips all the time they were walking through the snowdrifts. When finally they came to some open, wide glade, they both froze in admiration, staring ahead of them. 

Thranduil watched heart-stricken Thorin without hiding his own pleasure. But and he himself was fascinated with the beauty of the vision that appeared in front of him. A giant, great oak stood majestically proud beside them and it was greener over green among all these dead, leafless, snowbound trees. It was like a highest miracle. 

“Ahh!” came out delighted sound from greatly stunned Thorin. 

“Never expected to see such wonder in my gloomy forest?” shot out the Elven King in exultant voice, dragging the stupefied Dwarf King closer to the huge tree. 

“Come on! Touch it! It’s alive!” encouraged him Thranduil, compelling his companion to put his palm upon the tree stem.

Thorin couldn’t believe his eyes, fondling the harsh wooden texture. “I don’t understand why it stayed green when all the trees in your forest faded away for winter?” he was sincerely amazed. 

“Because, it’s evergreen, nin meleth! Liked it? Admired immensely? Killed outright?” the Elven King brimmed over with joy. He snuggled against the tree stem nearby. “I’m almost its contemporary. Are you impressed?” his hand slid to Thorin’s cheek. 

“I…” the Dwarf King paused awkwardly, gazing into his beloved’s eyes, being enchanted. “I’m really impressed to the depth of my soul, miz duzkak.” confessed Thorin. 

Thranduil leaned his back on the tree and smiled delightedly. “This is not an ordinary tree, nin meleth. It can realize any of your dreams. What do you wish?” 

Thorin addressed him his loving glance, admiring his beloved’s beauty. He laid Thranduil’s palm upon his heart. “I could wish the only thing, you know.” The Dwarf King was peering deeply into his azure eyes. “Life’s most beautiful things are not seen with the eyes but felt with the heart. I wish the two of us never ever parted. And this is the wish that comes right from the heart. Hoping sincerely, it comes true.” pronounced he gently. 

“Oh, Thorin, nin meleth!” cried in ecstatic voice Thranduil, being touched a lot. He flung his arms round his neck. “I wish the same, nin meleth!” he started madly kissing him. “I wish both of us were like two stars, guiding each other throughout our lives and our love shone bright, never fading away.” ended he.  
The Dwarf King smiled happily.  
“Very beautiful wish, miz duzkak!”  
The Elven King embraced the stem of the ancient oak and so the Dwarf King did. They were trying to reach each other at least with the tips of their fingers. But the stem was too wide to enfold it and they couldn’t do it.


	2. Pleasures of disease

Thranduil adored sliding down the hill immensely and every morning till the last winter month he went to the top of mountain to slide with Thorin and to fight him.  
They were like two boys always returning after long walk and childish pranks, wet and sweaty, with a lot of snow stuffed everywhere, in bosom, in boots in their hair. Balin had to help them every time. He brought hot tea to get them warm, gathered their clothes littered about, dried it and their boots, healed them when they were coughing and sneezing, had running noses or high temperature. The old dwarf was like a nurse for them.  
Balin was awesomely tired all the time, running like a squirrel in a wheel.  
And Thorin with Thranduil were happy and enjoyed winter at full steam. Especially Thranduil. Sometimes he thought that he loved it even more than sex itself. He might think of it only once or twice of course as it goes without saying.  
Most of all he liked to roll down the hill with Thorin embracing him.  
It was pretty painful to hit himself against the stone surface, but the thing that Thorin would certainly land onto him every time with all his weight, with each fall, aroused him greatly and made him forget about the pain.  
The Elven King was dragging Thorin after each fall to their hidden place immediately, a small hollow, which they made their loving nest, and had been fucking the Dwarf King there until he was sweaty. Thorin got used to come always after his beloved.  
The construction of their rendezvous place consisted of a fur tent, where they could love each other as long as they wanted. Unfortunately it was too small for two of them to have a good rest in it. One couldn’t draw himself up to his full height.  
The rolling down the hill was the favorite moment of Thranduil as it was mentioned but it became his downfall.  
Once they were rolling down the hill and Thorin fell upon the Elven King from above as usual, having pressed him to the snow ground.  
The following moment Thranduil has cried of pain underneath.  
“Damn it! I think you broke my leg! I mean I broke my leg, when you landed on me!” complained the Elven King, twisting with pain.  
Thorin hurriedly got off him.  
“Where it hurts the most?” asked he, touching cautiously his right leg.  
Thranduil has cried again and started puffing when Thorin reached for his ankle.  
The Dwarf King helped him up. Leaning on Thorin’s shoulder, the Elven King began to hop on his leg.  
“Can you walk?” inquired caring Thorin.  
“Damn it, I can!” Thranduil boasted, trying not to show his pain. But when he stood on his foot, he shouted again from shooting pain.  
Thorin kept him from falling down.  
“Damn it, I can’t!” confessed the Elven King awkwardly.  
The Dwarf King smiled sympathetically.  
“I can carry you then. It’s ok.” offered he, hugging his flurried companion.  
Thranduil nodded gratefully, climbing up to his arms.  
***  
The doctor dwarf came quite swiftly to their place and applied bandage on Thranduil’s swollen ankle, and then put an icy pillow on it.  
“You are strictly confined to bed during three weeks, Your Majesty, as you have rather complicated fracture!” said the doctor, looking in greatly disappointed eyes of the Elven King, who was taken aback with his words and which frowned, refusing to believe this condemnation. “If you comply with my orders, you will be able to stand on your foot fearlessly soon.” ended doctor dwarf.  
Thranduil was watching him openmouthed, with such suffering frozen on his face that it seemed the doctor told him something really awful. But then he broke through, unable to endure it any longer.  
“What's the fuck???” groaned Thranduil in horrible frustration. “Why this shit always happens to me? It's not fair, damn it! Not fair at all! Now when I’ve loved sliding down, when I’ve got all the pleasures of winter! And it will be over, end in three weeks!” complained he loudly, nearly crying and addressed his miserable glance to Thorin. “Tush! To hell with that! Thorin, come on! Tell him about it!” he demanded. “I'm not sure I will be able to survive it somehow!”

The Dwarf King forwarded his inquired look to the doctor in his turn. The old dwarf only shrugged his shoulders compassionately. “I’m really sorry, that’s all I can do for you, Your Majesty. Your ankle will be all right in three weeks approximately. I’m sure you understand and your relatives take your distressful situation the right way and provide you all the support and good care.” He bowed and nodded to Balin. The white bearded dwarf saw him off.  
The both kings stayed alone in their room. Thorin moved closer to bewildered, frustrated beloved who was lying suppressed in bed, and took his hand into his own one.  
“Don’t groan inwardly, miz duzkak! I do spare no pains for you not to notice your temporary disadvantage and feel completely comfortable. You may rely upon me.” Thorin attracted his upset companion into his embrace, clapping his back. 

“Oh, Thorin!” cried loudly Thranduil in grief, and his temper ran away with him. 

“Oh, boy! Your Majesty, have done with crying! You are not a handicapped person. All you need is to be patient just for several days…” he felt as his Elven King twitched on shoulder with irritated sob. “Oh, what am I saying?!? That’s really hard for you to be patient so much time.” Thorin looked into his tearful eyes and stroke his cheek gently. “Please be sure it won’t be boring bed time for you. I promise to help you in every way, promise to amuse your leisure.” he swore. 

Thranduil grinned sour. “Give me a hug and lie down nearby.” 

The Dwarf King did as he requested. The Elven King pressed his wet cheeks to Thorin’s ones, peering into his eyes sadly and whispered regretfully. “The most horrible thing now I feel disabled as I can’t do it the way I prefer, the way I love to do it most of all.” 

Thorin hugged him gently, trying to soothe, kissing and fondling his body. “I’m sure I can meet your needs now and help you to forget this tragedy.” whispered he into his ear. 

But suddenly got dissatisfied snorting and a poke at his side in response, and at last annoyed hissing.

“I’ve just told you that I was deprived of this privilege because of this darned bandage!!!” exploded Thranduil, twitching his leg and hitting it all of a sudden against the wooden railing of the bed. 

“OOOOHH, fuck!!!” shuddered he and cried at the top of his voice as the pain pierced his foot and echoed spasmodically throughout his entire body. 

Thorin was thrown into a flutter right away, having jumped from the bed and put the ice pillow swiftly on his injured foot again. The Elven King’s cheeks were red, as he was puffing noisily in attempt to endure the pain. 

“Shhhh….shhhh….” Thorin was caressing his swollen ankle cautiously and kissing his lips tenderly. “Come on, cool down, miz duzkak! I will ease your pain!” he started to kiss his beloved by fits and starts, tempting him and Thranduil seem to fall for him the next moment, distracting himself from unpleasant feeling. The Dwarf King leaned on his top, continuing to kiss him and fondling his body. His partner didn’t resist, he was following him instead, surrendering to his tender, delightful touches, and soon he started to moan not from pain, but from pleasure loudly once Thorin moved his thighs apart and thrust in him, causing shudder of his whole body. 

“Oh, my… Oh, my… Ohhh…Ohhh…!!!!” Thranduil was moaning, arching in pleasure, feeling as Thorin teased him, rubbing his belly against his erected cock. His dearest Dwarf King was whispering some gentle words into his ear, pushing so hard and so strong, right the way Thranduil always liked him doing it. His body was aching pleasantly, reacting to these powerful, mannish urges, feeling as Thorin’s hardened cock, solid like a stack was penetrating deeper and deeper into his body, sending those hot, unbearably luring vibrations from down below, throughout his body, to his brain. Soon the Elven King got he was unable to stand this crazy torture any longer. “Oh…Thorin…OOOOH!!!!!” he arched, panting in moans and blew his load on his belly between their bodies. His hot shot was a speechless signal for Thorin to come. The Dwarf King started to breathe heavily as well, ceasing his last moves, slowing his rhythm and sending his cum after he spread himself on his beloved’s top. Thorin kissed wet lips of became flushed Thranduil. “Thank you, miz duzkak, it was so delightful…”

“Yeah…” Thranduil smiled sluggishly underneath, falling into deep, relaxing slumber. 

The Dwarf King removed a strayed wisp of his silky hair from his wet forehead and kissed it. “I love you so much.” he lay nearby, cuddling his appeased beloved. He was able to fall asleep only in some minutes, as his mind was busy with upcoming events. The both kings were dozing till the late evening.

***  
Thorin woke up as soon as Thranduil first flinched in his embrace from pain in his dream, and then awoke as well. 

“Where am I?” his partner bent his brows in amazement, stretching in Thorin’s arms drowsily and began yawning. “I saw a bad dream, nin meleth!” his eyes fell beneath, on his bandaged ankle. “Oh, man!!!” he exclaimed touchily. “It wasn’t a dream!!!” Thranduil stared into Thorin’s eyes. “I want to eat something, but I can’t go with you anywhere.” 

The Dwarf King nodded, understanding. 

“No need to worry, miz duzkak. I can go to the dining hall and bring you anything you want.” 

“I don’t wish to part with you, nin meleth!” complained huffy Thranduil. 

Thorin smiled mildly. “It won’t take me too long, I promise, miz duzkak.” 

The Elven King caressed his cheek and pouted. “No, nin meleth! I won’t permit you! Take me with you.” 

The Dwarf King frowned, showing his puzzlement. 

“Carry me there, to our dining hall, I mean.” Thranduil showed his ivory teeth in his broad smile and twined his arms about Thorin’s neck. 

“Ok. Where’s your gown?” wondered Thorin, casting his glance over the room. 

“Wrap me into this silken sheet and keep me this way.” offered his Elven King, winking at his companion playfully, starting to wrap the edges of silken linen around his body. 

The Dwarf King addressed him his ambiguous look. “I’m afraid, that is not a good idea. But still I’ll try.” 

Thranduil wrinkled his brows. “Why?” 

Thorin shook his head and wrapped his beloved into silken sheet, lifting him up and trying to grab him firmly. But then he dropped him accidentally, as he was too slippery, and as he did it just not far from the bed, Thranduil fortunately landed upon the pillows. 

The Elven King caught his meaning right away and tied the edges of the sheet under his arms. “That’s better, nin meleth. Try again!” suggested he. 

Thorin nodded, agreeing, and picked his beloved again. 

“Good!” Thranduil encouraged him with sweet kiss and snuggled against his chest fervently. 

The Dwarf King went hot from such tremulous touch, he was stepping forward cautiously as if he carried the most treasurable thing in the world. It took him about five minutes to get to the dining hall. He nearly ran across Balin in the doorway. 

“Everything’s all right, miz uzbad?” inquired humbly the white bearded dwarf, looking at closed-eyed, contented Thranduil, wrapped in sheet in Thorin’s arms. 

“Ahem…yes, Balin.” Thorin cleared his throat, turning and trying to squeeze through the door. 

Balin flew to his king’s assistance and flung the door open. 

“Thanks a lot, Balin!” told Thorin. 

“Don’t mention it, miz uzbad!” he heard from the closing door. 

The Dwarf King put his beloved on the dinner table and wiped a light perspiration from his forehead. 

Thranduil was smiling mysteriously to him for some reason. “Why did you put me on the table and not on the chair?” he wondered, having put his hands on the table’s edge and let the sheet swing open to bare his body. 

Thorin gazed inadvertently over his nakedness. 

He coughed awkwardly, withdrawing eyes and transposed his beloved on the chair.

“Oops, sorry….” apologized Thorin first and then placed him back on the table. Next moment, he toppled Thranduil backward and pulled apart his thighs, thrusting in him so suddenly that his beloved shuddered unexpectedly in delight.  
“Oh, Thorin you’re making me crazy!” cried Thranduil lustfully, wiggling his body when the Dwarf King grasped his hips tightly, pushing so strongly and so punchy inside of him. It looked like vigorous insanity. His cock was moving fast and abrupt and the Elven King’s cheeks became crimson soon once this extremely pleasant sensation flushed from down below and hit into his brains directly. He started moaning loudly, showing the whites of his eyes in delight.  
“Yeah…come on …nin meleth…don’t stop… ” The Elven King was encouraging his excited Dwarf King with his appreciating sweet moans, totally forgot of his disadvantage. 

This madness lasted only ten minutes as Thorin was fired up too much but it was enough for Thranduil to forget about his pain and burst in sensual loud moan that he was not able to hold any longer in him which brought bright culmination after it. A white fountain sprinkled up into the air the same moment as Thorin came.  
The Elven King laughed ironically underneath.  
“Feels like I’m not hungry any longer as I’m satiated with your love, nin meleth!”  
Thorin smiled tiredly, caressing his partner’s inner side of hip.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean, miz duzkak! I’ve satisfied my rapacious appetite fully!”  
***  
Unfortunately, the pleasure satiety did not last too long as the Elven King’s spirits fell right away, once he wished to get more of his hot Dwarf King when he woke up in their bed alone. Thorin brought him back nearly dormant and then escaped to meet envoy in his Throne Hall.  
So soon Thranduil was bored to death, sitting in bed with squinted, frowned brows and was biting his lips in frustration. He was angry with Thorin’s extended absence and was imagining what harsh words he would tell him when he appears.  
Also he was pondering of the probable things he could occupy himself during the next three weeks. But nothing special came to his mind and he got narky even more. Unsuspecting Thorin entered their chamber right the moment Thranduil’s already thin patience was exhausted.  
“Everything’s better than a care for one miserable, forsaken and forgotten, desperately sick Elven King!” Thranduil gave him unhappy grin. 

His Dwarf King sat down nearby and took his hand, saying. “You are not desperately sick, Your Majesty! You are getting better!”  
He got huffy snorting in response.

“You're in a better position to judge, it’s not your ankle that is broken!” stretched in grim voice Thranduil. Thorin smiled warmly and rubbed his bristled cheek against his beloved’s pale one. “I do care for you, miz duzkak and I understand that I need to amuse you.” he bent to his lips and gave him teasing kiss thus causing him fidgeting on his place from impatience.

“Nin meleth, I want to read something.” requested his beloved unexpectedly. “Carry me to the library.”

Thorin surrendered unconditionally the very moment and fulfilled this task in ten minutes.

He brought the Elven King and put him on the table.

“What kind of book would you prefer to read?” asked the Dwarf King caring voice.

Thranduil wrinkled and showed louring expression on his face. He raised his head and took a glance across the shelves in front of him. “Perhaps, something from the third shelf from the top.” told he indifferently and pointed his index finger up. 

Thorin smiled kindly to his partner and got for the ladder. He climbed up and reached for the book in red binding. “This one?” he asked from behind. 

“Not this one! A bit higher and more to the left!” commanded Thranduil, watching as the Dwarf King’s hand stretches upper and then turns to the left side. “Take a little to the right! A bit right, I said!” he shouted. 

“A bit right or a bit left?” specified Thorin, understood that his Elven King was just making fun of him. 

“Not give a damn! Makes no difference! Just get anything for me. Darn it!” blurted out irritated Thranduil, dangling his legs. 

Thorin got some book from above and went down.  
“Looks like some fairy tales?!?” supposed the Dwarf King, thumbed through a book with pictures and stretched it to his beloved.  
“Ahchoo!”  
He heard next moment as his partner inhaled the dust that covered the book’s top.  
Furious Thranduil was shoving the book back to Thorin.  
“Deliberately wanted to deal the final blow???” exploded he and jumped off the table. He cried out again in pain immediately and the Dwarf King had to give him soothing hug.  
“I’m sorry for causing you trouble. Would you forgive my awkwardness?” he fondled Thranduil’s cheek.  
The Elven King was smiling pretty slyly. “Surely I could try to do it if not one thing…” he dropped his eyes demurely.  
“What thing?” inquired curiously Thorin.  
The Elven King bit his lower lip and gazed straight into his partner’s eyes.  
“I wished you to take me on the table the same as you did in dining hall. But unfortunately you won't easily beat it! Seems that might turn into a difficult task for you as that’s pretty hard to exceed yourself!” he claimed sneering.  
Thorin smiled perky.  
“No way, Your Majesty! In no way inferior!” promised he, returning Thranduil on wooden table and pulling his thighs apart. His Elven King blurred in broad smile. “Can’t wait for your ardent proof, nin meleth!”  
***  
Next morning situation repeated. Thorin delivered his Elven King to the dining hall and made cheese sandwiches with salad for him. When the King of Erebor was returning to his chamber, carrying his precious lover, who twined his arms round his partner’s neck, and snuggled comfortably on his chest as usually, they met the young elf prince and his girlfriend Tauriel in the corridor. Thranduil’s son came to Erebor with weekly report from Mirkwood and they both were nailed, having seen such kinky scene. Legolas and Tauriel stared embarrassed at them.  
The Dwarf King held his father tight and Thranduil embraced Thorin’s neck like some just saved, grateful maiden (his face was completely hidden in his long silver silky hair and pressed to Thorin’s chest).  
“Adana?” called stupefied Legolas.  
“Mind your tongue!” Thranduil shoot out caustically in reply, however his son said nothing insulting to him. He then showed a tip of his nose and blurted out quickly.  
“Fell from my horse, broke my leg.”  
“Ahh!” uttered his son in relief. “How do you feel?”  
His father however was in his usual form. “If there any news you brought me, my dearest son?”  
“Everything is all right so far, adana.”  
The Elven King wasn’t happy with his sudden visit but even more he wasn’t satisfied he came not alone again.  
“So far be gone now!” claimed annoyed Thranduil, flashing his angry eyes. 

In dead silence, not daring to say anything Legolas and Tauriel departed in a hurry. 

The Elven King looked proudly at Thorin with satisfied grin. “See how I let them go whistle!”  
The Dwarf King kept silence, just nodding his head reproachfully.

***

In the afternoon Thorin warned his companion honestly that he needed to meet Gondorian envoy and that he will be absent about two hours. Thranduil understood he had no choice but to accept it with humility. He was lying in his bed, killing the time, dipped in his thoughts till the late evening.  
“I’m bored to death!” he told Thorin the same evening, next day after he got his trauma. “You’re lucky as you can go wherever you like and stay there as much as you want. And I’m lying here all day long, sleeping, sleeping, sleeping!” ended Thranduil in anguish voice.  
“Eating?” supposed Thorin. “I bring you food sometimes. By the way, you are not lying all day long. I carry you everywhere as you know, Your Majesty!”  
“Ain’t funny, Thorin!” Thranduil was tremendously upset. “I can’t do a thing. I’m only able to lie here and kill time somehow!”  
Thorin was sympathetic enough. He sat down near the Elven King and held his hand.  
“I know it’s hard for you to be patient now as you lost all the fun you’ve just gained this winter. But I can assure you that I’ll always be near you. I can meet any of your requirements.”  
The Elven King was still smiling sourly.  
“I may bring you more of gems tomorrow!” promised Thorin.  
Thranduil slowly shook his head apathetically.  
“Blah! Nope. Not now.”  
“I can try to find some new book for you.” offered Thorin.  
“UHHH! Boring!” Thranduil snorted.  
“What do you want then?” winked at him Thorin.  
Thranduil was gazing dreamily at him for some moment.  
“I don’t know!!!” he burst out loud, nearly crying.  
Thorin climbed to his place and hugged him, kissing.  
“Miz duzkak, please be patient!” the Dwarf King was squeezing him tightly, stroking his hair. “I will certainly make up something tomorrow!” promised he.  
***Part I. Short Love story. Knight romance.  
Balin was very concerned. To say frankly he was happy when Thorin his uzbad was happy and if Thorin was upset, he became sad as well. He got used to Thranduil’s tricks and always helped the Dwarf King with a good piece of advice, counseling how to treat the Elven King right. He has never been mistaken ever since he comprehended the Elven King’s traits of character very exactly.  
Thorin was even amazed how accurately he learnt him.  
Balin was the only dwarf after Thorin whom Thranduil trusted and treated kindly. Balin cared of his king with all his good will and open heart. He also was worried of Thranduil and made all his efforts to prevent and to protect the both kings from external problems. The Elven King knew and valued it highly. So he returned Balin like for like.  
This present moment the white bearded dwarf was listening to Thorin very attentively again.  
“What am I to do to make him happy again?” asked worried Thorin. “He broke his ankle the day before (yesterday) and only one day has passed, he complains he is bored to death! There are more three weeks ahead what will be then? ”  
“Who knows these elves?” Balin shrugged his shoulders sympathetically.  
“May be you should take a good day off or even two and take Thranduil somewhere?” offered Balin.  
“I thought of it as well. But it won’t work as he can’t walk!” confessed Thorin, rubbing his beard. His deep blue eyes were puzzled with some faraway thoughts. “I thought of travelling to the Sea of Rhûn with him to have a rest. Once we went there when I taught him to ride a horse. But we didn’t stay there for a long time. He liked galloping along the sea shore a lot. It was so terrific to see him in pleased state; these numerous water splashes flying all over his body! He was wearing the white garments that time and looked like some fairy prince!” exclaimed Thorin, imagining this picture again.  
“The King he is!” corrected him Balin and smiled. “Yes, miz uzbad. I remember you’ve told me he was rather obedient and patient that time with you.”  
Thorin smiled back.  
“Yes, I’ve killed the whole day to teach him right. But he was fooling around all the time. His horse was turning away from me every time he tried to speak to me. He was afraid to hold the reins and the horse was doing the things it likes. I gave Thranduil my horse and taught him then ride slow, ride quicker, galloping. The last thing he liked most of all. You remember why.” told Thorin, smiling. “But it’s better to go there late spring or even in summer. The weather is very unsuitable.”  
“Would he prefer to go with you to Mirkwood perhaps? I mean did you offer him to go there? May be he will feel better in his native place?” asked Balin.  
“He won’t!” responded Thorin swiftly. “He told me recently he is very fond of being here in Erebor as he is a one of the kind here!”  
“Really?” Balin was amazed.  
He got up from his chair, stroking his white beard.  
“You know, Thorin two days ago I’ve visited one lad, my old friend from Dale. He is a street performer, a wandering minstrel. He told me, people like to see his plays very much. His plays are very spectacular and profound. He tells people about love.”  
“Love?” it was Thorin’s time to be amazed. “What he tells?”  
“He shows dramatic, sometimes funny plays and people are getting involved in them either.”  
“Go on!” asked Thorin.  
Balin told him his plan.

***  
When Thorin came back to his room, Thranduil had been asleep already. There was some book beside him on the pillow, face down.  
It was nearly 9.00 p.m. and the Elven King was usually sleepless this time.  
“He might fall asleep while reading.” thought Thorin.  
He sat down close to his beloved and took his slender hand. The Dwarf King started to kiss his fingertips one by one.  
Thranduil was tossing and turning in his sleep and opened his sleepy eyes.  
Thorin smiled fondly to him.  
“Sorry for waking you up, miz duzkak. I have to tell you about the thing you certainly will be very fond of!”  
Thranduil has yawned sweetly and stretched himself in a very seductive way.  
“What is it? May I ask you, nin meleth?” he was torturing Thorin with his inquisitive glance after.  
“Balin told me a very good idea to rejoice your spirit, Your Majesty!” hinted Thorin.  
Thranduil took a sitting position having crossed his legs.  
“I’m all my ears!” he’s been perked up already. The Dwarf King shifted closer to him and retold his partner all the things they were discussing with Balin. And Thranduil was listening to him very attentively and with every next Thorin’s word he was getting fascinated and interested more and more.  
“I’d have played a fairy princess!” sneered the Elven King in his usual way, playing his brows. “Some sexy, hot princess I will make!”  
Thorin laughed merrily. “I’m sure you will, miz duzkak! Wait here I will call Balin and we can discuss it more thoroughly.  
Thranduil nodded, intrigued.  
Thorin brought Balin very soon. White bearded dwarf held some paper in his hand.  
“Good Evening, Your Majesty! How are you?” inquired Balin politely.  
“I’m getting well as Thorin said and would be even better if you devoted me into your play as I’m eager to hear about it!” explained he clearly.  
Balin took his words seriously. “I guarantee you will be keen on it, Your Majesty!”  
Thranduil approved his promise and showed his interest immediately.  
“Ok! Go on!” prompted he the white bearded dwarf.  
Balin sat down on the chair and reviewed written text on paper.  
“Well,” he began. “The plot of this story is very simple. I tried not to overburden it. The main character is a fairy elven princess who was kidnapped by evil dragon…”  
“Very exciting!” encouraged him enlivened Thranduil. “That’s absolutely to my liking! And I’m ready to play this princess if Thorin will make my brave knight!” he winked at smiling Dwarf King.  
“Never doubted you will make a wonderful fairy princess, Your Majesty! And I’m sure Thorin won’t deny you as well!” agreed Balin.  
The Dwarf King squeezed his beloved’s hand.  
“Of course I do, miz duzkak! I’ll promise to rescue you from evil dragon.”  
Thranduil bent his eyebrows in bewilderment.  
“But who can play the dragon then?” he asked and joked. “The real one was slain by this scoundrel Bard and I feel I wouldn't change with some princess for anything who agreed to be kidnapped with Smaug.” The Dwarf King and Balin joined his free laughter and then the white bearded dwarf got up from his chair.  
“May I propose my candidacy, Your Majesty?” asked humbly he.

“You are too small for dragon!” the Elven King was frustrated.  
“Small but wicked!” Balin was roaring wildly suddenly.  
“Ahh! You’re so cute!” Thranduil laughed joyfully. “Ok, good. Deal! It’s your part!”  
***  
Since early morning the whole Erebor was buzzing. Boy, there was a lot of activity down there! Everyone was busy, preparing for play. The dwarf women were sewing the costumes for “actors”, Balin and his assistants were cutting and gluing the decorations and the both kings were occupied with their parts. To tell the truth Balin provided Thranduil with script’s draft as he was sure the Elven King would prefer to act extempore and he was right. Thranduil was imagining his part and performed it offhand, and the Dwarf King was his regular, appreciative viewer as he was only glad his restless partner cleared his mind of his present disadvantage.  
Thus everyone spent about three days for preparation till everything was ready and that also meant the first week of Thranduil’s sick time came to the end. The Elven King was impatient to start playing and at last this happy day has come.  
Thranduil was wearing snow white gown, embroidered with diamond drops which dazzled and glittered extremely bright in the sun. It looked a lot like his wedding garment when he married the Dwarf King. His head crowned silver diadem with heart shaped diamond in the middle, and he used antimony powder to make his lashes look blacker, so his appearance resembled the fair princess significantly. Before going to the stage Thranduil met the Dwarf King on the balcony. That was pleasantly shocked.  
“My charming lady, you look irresistibly perfect! And it looks like your dress suits you better than mine!” hinted him Thorin, reminding of the occasion when Thranduil forced him to put on feminine dress in Rivendell. His words aroused Thranduil’s cheerful laughter. 

“Agree. Your masculinity can sometimes be a hindrance!” responded Thranduil, smirking. He stooped to Thorin’s ear and whispered. “But don’t you dare to change yourself as I would never love another Thorin Oakenshield.”  
Thorin used the moment and kissed his cheek. “Please be sure, miz duzkak, I’ll stay true to myself!”

He then went down outside to his place.

Balin and Thranduil took their stand on the balcony.  
The white bearded dwarf climbed on the chair to level with the Elven King and was roaring formidably.  
“I will gobble thee now seemly maiden!”  
Thranduil rolled his eyes, trying to cover his face from feigned horror and darted a glance to Thorin who stood beneath the balcony.  
“Oh, save me, thou brave knight!” he pleaded.  
This phrase sounded very strange and funny. The dwarves below were ready to explode with laughter but Thorin’s reproachful look made them look serious right away.  
The Dwarf King threw the rope to the top of the balcony and Thranduil tied it around the stone ledge. He began to struggle with so called Balin-dragon and then everything went just not according to script. In other words Thranduil overdid it as he was shaking Balin too strong. In a few minutes “defeated dragon” flew down from the rampart towards the Dwarf King.  
Balin fell into snow heap.  
“I’m ok! Don’t worry!” he got up very quickly, groaning.  
Thorin breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the top of the balcony railing. He jumped over it the next moment and approached the waiting him Elven King.  
The Dwarf King went down on his knee and uttered. “I’ve slayed the dragon. Let me kiss thee, my fairy princess!”  
“You may kiss me, my charming knight, yes!” allowed Thranduil, batting his eyelashes foolishly.  
Applause underneath followed without delay.  
However the kiss was elongated.  
“We must end it,” warned Thorin his partner, trying to escape from his tenacious grip. “It’s the end. The end of our play, performance, our story.”  
“Don’t wish to end this story like this!” Thranduil hugged him even tighter.  
Thorin felt his taut flesh under the gown.  
“Mahal! My fair princess! You’re aroused too much!” he was looking inquisitively into joyful eyes of the Elven King.  
Thranduil smirked cunningly.  
“Take me to thy bed, my brave knight! I’m totally yours!” he gasped out.  
“And what about your chastity, my fair lady? We are acquainted for few minutes only.” wondered the Dwarf King, smiling ironically.  
“What chastity? You deprived me of my virginity yourself, my brave knight when you came secretly to my garden …..” Thranduil tilted his head back falsely, bursting into light blush and closed his eyes.  
He was playing so natural.  
Thorin smiled in admiration.  
“Please take me quicker to your bed, my brave knight. Or there will be a runaway bride!” wailed the Elven King.  
“I will, my fair lady!” promised triumphantly the Dwarf King and lifted Thranduil carefully, pressing him to his chest.  
The Elven King continued blushing.  
“I will be fainting away now, my brave knight as it is so gorgeous! Thank you for saving my life from the wicked dragon! ” he winked and smiled broadly to Thorin.  
Thorin bent down, waiting for kiss, but his fair lady just touched his lips with her slim fingers, moving him away from her.  
“Not here, my dear brave knight. Wait till we stay alone.”  
***  
That night they both laughed till they cried, remembering all the funny things they had during their performance.  
“And then he flies his head into snow drift and groans! A groaning dragon! Can you imagine that???” the Elven King nickered, fetching on the bed.  
“Oh, poor Balin! I was frightened a lot seen him falling down. ” confessed frankly Thorin. “I wasn’t sure how to act that time, besides it’s happened in a twinkle. Thank Durin, he is safe and sound.”  
“Yes.” Thranduil was wearing a smile, seemed not to hear Thorin’s words. “That turned out to be rather funnier than romantic story. Feels like I’m getting pleasures of my disease!” his eyes were radiating extreme joy now that the Dwarf King feasted his eyes on his beloved unwittingly. He moved closer to Thranduil and fondled his cheek tenderly with the rear side of his palm. That moment the Elven King directed his shining glance into Thorin’s blue sky eyes. “You are the fairest and most seductive princess I’ve ever seen in my life!” admitted Thorin and bent him for a kiss.  
Thranduil pulled his beloved after him letting them fall on the bed. He allowed his Dwarf King to open his gown and pull apart his thighs to thrust in him and started to moan passionately once Thorin began sending these sweet frictions inside. Thorin was very tender and yet so ardent and Thranduil felt this heat that was burning in his beloved and was infecting him as well. Soon his moans became brightly expressed and even hysterical as Thorin was exerting his every effort in pleasing him. Thranduil was one step from his climax and started puffing but suddenly stopped trying to hold himself from ejaculating. He turned short and scared Thorin with his sudden break.  
“Fuck!” cursed he aloud, looking sourly at the unsuspecting Thorin.  
“What’s happened, miz duzkak?” the Dwarf King was puzzled.  
“You never married me so far, my brave knight!” complained plaintively Thranduil.  
Thorin stooped to his face and smiled knowingly. “Don’t trouble, my fair lady. I will correct this stupid mistake tomorrow. I swear!”  
Some kind of beatific smile appeared on Thranduil’s lips then. “Good! And you should present me some sort of big confession of your love, a token of your love in a shape of some big…well…er,” he pondered for a second, squinting his eyes and looking insidiously into Thorin’s eyes. “Sapphire!” he uttered at last.  
The Dwarf King gifted him the most refulgent smile. “Yes, sure, miz duzkak!” he bent to his partner again, convinced they settled the matter, but Thranduil inserted his fingers between their lips. “A-a-a-a! That’s certainly should be sapphire, not other gem!”  
The Dwarf King nodded and couldn’t refrain from smiling again. “I promise, my fair lady!” he snuggled to Thranduil’s lips casting him into seductive state of madness again.

***Part II. Tragedy

It looked like Balin’s idea became a kind of life raft for both kings and the Dwarf King was glad his partner kept calm and was carried away with his new passion.  
When two days passed since the moment they represented their play, Thranduil called Thorin and claimed.  
“I liked our sweet love story a lot. But as far as I can’t live without fire so I want drama this time. And I will make up a new play myself!” he looked haughtily at Thorin.  
“Very well, miz duzkak! I should be only too delighted. And I'd be happy to team up with you!” encouraged him Thorin. 

“Ma! (Good!) Then bring my swords here.” asked Thranduil, smirking. “I’d like to brandish them!”  
***  
The Elven King didn’t need to put anything on paper. He imagined his script in his mind clearly. And he knew exactly what things everyone was to do in his play.  
So it took him only a day and then the same evening he declared they would start their performance at dawn. No one even tried to object.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
“You will play an Avar!” explained Thranduil to his son, giving him a small pot with ash.  
“What is it?” Legolas obviously felt unhappy.  
“Smear your hair with it to look like Eöl for example!” ordered Thranduil.  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea Adana. I..” started Legolas , showing his hesitation.  
“Legolas, do not make me angry with you!” the Elven King flashed his eyes, sending angry lightings.  
“You will aim and shoot your arrows to our side.” told Thranduil.  
“Why Thorin can’t be an Avar and shoot his arrows to you? He has dark hair already!” protested his son again.  
“We play the leading roles with Thorin.” The Elven King cast a quick glance at the Dwarf King, who was standing not afar. “He can’t be an Avar since he is naug, not elf. He is good at archery, but you, nin ion, is a perfect archer!” Thranduil smiled indulgently to him.  
Legolas replied nothing, just put his palm obediently into the pot and back, smearing his golden hair with black ash.  
Thranduil only smirked with satisfaction. His plan was ideal. He turned to Thorin then. His Dwarf King was armed with axe and Orcrist. Thranduil had two swords.  
“Your dwarves will attack us as well and we will defend ourselves, standing back to back!” he sent him cunning smile.  
The Dwarf King bowed his head in agreement.  
The big trumpet bellowed from the balcony and that was the signal to begin the fighting performance.

“Legolas, get your bow! Let’s begin fighting!” commanded Thranduil, swinging his swords.  
The dwarves dashed into attack at him and their king with battle cry.  
Thorin only pretended he was fighting his dwarves. Thranduil seemed to play for real. He even wounded a little some of them.  
Notwithstanding sometimes he was moving and turning a bit awkwardly because of his broken ankle, he was still graceful in his fight. The Elven King escaped every strike, dodging aside, bending forward and backward. He flew away from the black arrows. Sometimes he got so excited that he even forgot about his pain totally.  
Thorin managed to watch him for a time but then Balin nearly beat out the axe from his king’s hands. The Dwarf King stepped back and almost collided with the Elven King.  
His sharp sword slashed Thorin’s clavicle slightly.  
“Sorry!” the Elven King shouted quickly.  
So called avar Eöl, aka Legolas was shooting arrows to them without stopping. Suddenly he found that he was run out of arrows and had only one arrow in his quiver, the final. Legolas set the arrow to the bow and aimed it at Thorin’s side.  
The Elven King got involved so greatly in his part that while fighting and reflecting his son’s arrows he missed the moment when he stepped in front of the black dart, turning his back to shield Thorin. The arrow whistled in the air and went under the Elven King’s shoulder blade. Thranduil has winced with pain and gasped for air. 

“Adana?????” Legolas, frightened enormously, ran to his side.  
“My Lord!” Tauriel rushed to her king as well.  
Other dwarves threw their weapons and surrounded the two kings.  
Thranduil has dropped one of his swords and embraced his Thorin, getting pale and swaying aside, his knees buckled. The Dwarf King turned to his Elven King very quickly to catch his fainting away body, and saw the blood, streaming out of the edge of his mouth.  
“MAHAL!!! MIZ DUZKAK?!?” Thorin was horrified to death.  
“I’m dying…” whispered the Elven King’s death pale lips before he faded away totally. Thranduil’s eyes have closed and he hung helplessly on Thorin’s arms.  
Thorin was in shock couldn’t believe this terrible thing had happened.  
“Why did you shoot down your father?” cried he reproachfully to Legolas.  
Legolas couldn’t speak at all, he was shivering from the horror.  
“I…” the words didn’t come easy to him. “I can’t heal him myself.” he uttered in trembling voice. “I can bring Arwen here for help.”  
“Are you kidding, youngling?” Balin interfered. “Rivendell is too far from here. Your arrow is in his left lung, he will be dead in some minutes if we won’t do anything!”  
Thorin coughed painfully and squeezed his unconscious Elven King. The blood kept running from his mouth down to his silver hair and dripped to the ground.  
“Elves are immortal, aren’t they?” Thorin seemed to ask everyone, his eyes were quivering in a twitter.  
“Not now, miz uzbad!” breathed out Balin anxiously. “He is dieing now. The arrow pierced his armor and went into his lung. The death is upon him!”  
“Oh, please, do something then quick!!!!” pleaded Thorin loudly. “I can bring Arkenstone! Oh, damn! Oh fuck! What else should you need????” he screamed in despair, being scared and startled, trembling nervously. “Please do something!!!! I don’t wanna lose him!!!!” the Dwarf King was almost crying, cast into despondency.  
“I can try to heal my king!” claimed Tauriel. “I’ve healed Kili once.”  
Thorin turned his face to the red haired elf maiden. He found a tiny piece of hope in her eyes and decided to trust her.  
They rushed back quickly to the fortress.  
Thorin was carrying his treasurable Thranduil’s motionless body, pressing him tenderly to his heart.  
“Please hold on, miz duzkak, the help is on the way.” he was repeating him these words every time.  
Soon the Dwarf King entered their chamber with the Elven King in his arms.  
“Please put him on his right side and leave us alone, Your Majesty.” asked Tauriel, confusing a little.  
Thorin placed Thranduil onto the bed and glanced sorrowfully at him in hesitation.  
“Don’t worry, he will be all right.” promised Tauriel and the Dwarf King disappeared behind the door.  
***  
Thranduil was opening his eyes slowly. The shapes were very dim and unclear. Some familiar, red haired girl stood above him, smiling.  
The Elven King shook his heavy head, trying to escape this vision.  
Next time he saw his Thorin who was gazing at him in admiration and love.  
He exulted the Elven King awoke and was brought back to life.  
“Miz duzkak! You’re back!” the Dwarf King came closer and started kissing his cheeks and his lips.  
“I’ve got an awful headache!” sighed out Thranduil, complaining. “My back aches also. What the hell is happening?” he was not in his spirit now.  
“Legolas incidentally shot you and Tauriel was very kind to heal you.” explained Thorin.  
The Elven King got darkled. Legolas shot him? Tauriel healed him?  
“What the hell are you speaking of?” asked he irritatingly. “You mean I’ve been wounded?”  
Thorin sat down at his headboard and touched Thranduil’s pale forehead. “You don’t remember a thing, do you, miz duzkak?” asked he gently.  
The Elven King closed his tired eyes.  
“I just remember two things, the horrible pain behind, in my shoulder blade and your frightened eyes, gazing at me as if I was at death’s door!” sighed out Thranduil, opening his eyes and sending quizzical glance to the Dwarf King.  
“You were!” confirmed Thorin. “I was sure your armor is invincible. But I see now that it is not. Thanks to Tauriel you are alive!” he smiled.  
The Elven King writhed himself.  
“Wishful thinking!” he snorted arrogantly.  
Thorin took Thranduil’s hand.  
“Miz duzkak, sometimes, Your Majesty, can be really unbearable!” he kissed the back of his hand.  
Thranduil simply smirked smugly.  
“She told me you would recover from your wound very quickly.” encouraged him Thorin. “But tell me, why haven’t you put your corslet of mithril-ring on? You realized it would be a dangerous game.” reproached him the Dwarf King.  
“Why haven’t you put it on yourself fighting Azog and gave it to Bilbo? You preferred to be mortally wounded by Azog?” snapped Thranduil busily.  
Thorin smiled wisely to him.  
“Otherwise we would have never ever met on Ravenhill.” he replied.


End file.
